Christmas couple's
by Angel-deathnight
Summary: My christmas gift to you. A three part gift showing Lucy with three others on Christmas. These couples will find love in their own ways and confese in their own ways. Well Minna enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ohiyo minna and Merry Christmas. Well here is part one of three of my gifts to you. Hope you all like them. I will post randomly today so look out for each new part. Well enjoy the story.

Laxus-"Hey when will you starte already?"

Gajeel-"Tch why are you doing this again?"

Gray-"I think she is just bored."

Natsu-"Hey where is the spicy chicken?"

Erza-"Natsu shut it so she can write."

Natsu-"Aye!"

Me-"URISI BAKA"S I"M TRYING TO WRITE THE DAMN CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!"

Everyone-"Gommen Angel-deathnight."

* * *

It was a cold December night at the guild. Holly was strung all around. Eggnog and hot coco being passed out by Mirajane and her sister Lissana. For once Natsu and Gray weren't fighting. Levy was cuddled up next to her boyfriend Jet. Erza was seen last with Jellal outside. Juvia was surprisingly not stalking Gray. She was instead going on a date with Lyon. Cana was drinking beer with her father Gildarts. Everyone was having fun except for one person. Laxus. He was on the second floor sulking around. No one noticed except for a certain blonde haired mage.

Lucy's P.O.V.

_I wonder why Laxus is up there all alone. He should be down here with his nakama for christmas. It looks like I'll just have to go get him to come down. _With my mind set, I climed up the stairs leading to the lighting mage. Seconds later, I was scanning the floor for him. The was no sign of him. _Where could he have gone to? _I pondered. Just as I was about to turn around, a hidden door caught my attenion. Peeking around my shoulder, I deamed it safe to edge closer to inspect it. With further inspection, I found that the door led to a balcony outside the guild. Right there in the center of it stood Laxus. A blush made its way upon my cheeks at the sight of him surrounded with falling snow. Making a decision, I stepped out into the cold.

**"Ne Laxus what are you doing out here all by youself? Don't you want to be with our nakama?" **I asked him. I seemed startled by my sudden apperance. He looked over and saw my standing near the door. Sighing, he made his way over to me.

**"Hey, can I tell you somethin?" **He questioned. There was a faint clush across his face. _Kawaii. _I thought to myself. Nodding my head as an indication that he could ask, he took a breath before saying, **"I wanted to say this for a while, but was to scared to. I..um...just..um...wanted to say that I...um...Love you." **He looked away once done speaking. I stood there frozen.

_He loves me? _The thought kept repeating itself over and over again in my head. A blush came full on across my face. Before he could react, I hugged him. He stood stiff for a second before relaxing and returing theembrace. **"I love you too, Laxus." **I whispered into his chest. I then felt his hand reach up and tilt my face to see his. Before I could say anything else, I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. My eyes widened before closing shut and returing the kiss. It was sweet. After a few seconds, we pulled apart for some air. _This is the best christas yet. _I thought to myself while standing in the arms of the one person I truly loved.

* * *

Laxus-"Really. Why did you make me so soft?"

Natsu-"Ha, looks like even Laxus has a soft spot."

Gajeel-"Gihe. Never would have thought that."

Laxus-" Urisi!" Throws chair and starts a fight.

Me-*sweatdrop*"Well merry christmas minna. Well I gotta go before these three destroy my office.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohiyo minna. Well here is part two of your three part gift. Hope you like it. Well now on with the story.

Sting-"Oi author who's gonna be the couple in this?"

Me-"Urisi baka. Like I'm gonna tell you that." throws him out the window.

Rufus-"Hm, this will be recorded in my memory."

Orga-"..."

Rouge-"Well are you gonna write or what?"

Me-*blink*"OF COURSE I"M GONNA WRITE!" throws him into the wall.

* * *

It was a cold December morning in Magnolia. Yet it was somewhat toasty when you stepped near a certain. guild. Fairy Tail. This was no ordinary day for the guild though. They had been invited by the magic council along with Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegausis, Raven Tail, Quatros Cerbrus, and Sabertooth to a ball that night. Everyone was excited to attend it. The only thing that they wouldn't enjoy about it was that Raven Tail and Sabertooth would be there. These two guilds despised Fairy Tail. Near the back of the guild, a blonde haired beauty sighed at the actions of her guildmates.

Lucy's P.O.V.

_Well looks like everyone is ready to head over to the ball. I just hope that I may be able to find my true love there. _Anothersigh escaped past my lips. Lately a lot of couples had been forming in the guild. Gray finally confessed to Juvia and was now dating her, Erza had a secret relationship with Jellal, Mira was dating Fried, Cana was engaged to Laxus, Levy was married to Gajeel, and Natsu had his mate Lisanna. Even Happy finally convinced Carala to go on a date with him. I guess with all the couples around, I had started to feel lonely. A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to find Mira standing next to me.

**"Come on Lucy it's time to go." **She said with a knowing look in her eyes. I gulped at the thought of what she would attempt to do tonight. Nodding my head, I made my way over to the train station with her to head to the designated area for the ball.

**(Timeskip- at the ball grounds)**

The grounds for the ball were breath taking. Pearl white stones lead up to a castle made of pristine black marble. Surrounding it was a beautiful garden with a lake in the background. My mouth was hanging open at the sight of it. _This is amazing. Will it fit everyone though? _I pondered this as wwe made our way into the castle only to be lead to a room assigned for our guild.

**"Please get rready in here for the ball. Girls, the things you need are on the other side of that door. Don't worry only females can cross the door frame. Boys your things are through the left door there. The same thing applies to your door as the girls. Well hurry and get ready. The ball starts in an hour." **With that the maid dissapered and left s to get ready. Entering the door, I saw an area dedicated to each girl. I made my over to the area specified for me. There, rows of black, red,white, lime green, and prink dresses along with accessories covered the wall. _Wow. _Was the only word I could use to describe this. Shaking my head, I inspected each dress before choosing a dark lime green dress that had a corset top and a short ballroom skirt. I paired it with white heels, crystal earings and necklace, and white bangles. After putting the dress on with the help of Virgo, I summoned Cancer to do my hiar.

**"What can I do for you today, ebi?" **He asked. I pondered for a second before saying, **"Can you please straighten my hair and wrap into a ponytail with a pale green ribbong please? Oh and is it possible t put green and white sparkles in my hair?" **I asked him. **"Yes it is, ebi. I will do as you wish , ebi." **With that said, Cancer got to work on my hair while I did my makeup. I had black eyeliner on in a cat eye form, light green eyeshadow with white sparkles, some mascara, and some clear, lime flavored lipgloss on. When Cancer finished, I thanked him before sending him back. With one last look in the mirror, I turned to see the rest of the girls finish their looks for tonight.

**"Attention please everyone. The ball will now begin. Please make you way out of the changing rooms and you will enter the ballroom after stepping out the door." **A maid annouced. We all followed her instructions and found ourselves in a huge ballroom. Before I could utter a word, Mira pulled me into a group of girls.

**"Ok girls, our job here for tonight is to find Lucy a boyfriend by the end of the night. Understood?' **She asked. A chorous a Aye's was heard from the girls. I sighed at their antics. I slipped past them when they weren't looking, only to bump into a Sabertooth mage. I froze before looking up to fin myself face to..um..chest with Orga Nanagear. I gulped with fear. He was looking straight down at me. I couldn't escape his penatraiting gaze. The weird thing was, I didn't want to escape his gaze.

**"Your Lucy Heartifilia right?" **He asked. His voice sounded like a clam river durin summer. I nodded as an answer. A smile made its way onto his face. Before I knew what happened, he had grabbed my arm and teleported us with his lightening somewhere. When we stopped moving, I looked around to find us at the lake. He relased my arm a few seconds after we arrived. **"Sorry about doing that, but there is something I wanted to tell you in private." **He had an apologetic look on his face when he spoke.

**"No it's ok. Just warn me next time when your about to teleport me somewhere." **I soft spoke. He looked at me before taking a deep breath. **"Ok then I'll remeber to do that next time. What I wanted to disscuse wihyou though is something important that happens to both God and Dragon slayers. It's about their mates. I wanted to let you know that your my mate. I thought you might want to know this before mating season begins so that you don't freak out." **He spoke while a blush made its way onto his cheeks, painting them a faint pink.

_I'm his mate? _The though kept repeating itslef inside my head. An unknown smile made it's way onto my face. I tapped him on the shoulder indicating I wanted to tell him something. As he turned his head to face me, I softly pecked his lips. He stood there stund while I pulled back, embarassed at my actions. **"Arigato for telling me this and I accept my fate. I will become your mate Orga. **A smile made it's way onto his face before he swept me off my feet into a hug.** "Lucy, Ilove you." **He whispered into my eay. Ijust smiled while enjoying being held in his embrase. **"oh when does mating season start anyway?" **I questioed him. He froze when I asked him that. Putting me down he scratched the back of his head. **"Well..um...etto... It actually starts right now." **

.

.

.

.

.

blink

.

.

.

.

mouth drops open

.

.

.

.

blush appears

.

.

.

.

**"So you meant that we have to do that now? **I asked him. A sly smirk made its way onto his face answering my question. Before I could take action, hepicked me up bridal style and carried me off to who knows where. _Well at least I know that he will always love me._

* * *

Well hope you like it.

Sting-"why did Orgaget to be the main character?"

Orga-"I actually liked this, thanks author."

Me-"String urisi or else."

Rouge-"Bye."

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	3. Note

**_Minna I'm gonna post the next chapter and last part of your gift tomorrow cause I want this last chapter to be special._**

**_Rise._**

**_Bow._**

**_Aye sir!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Well minna here is the last part to your gift. Yes it took me all night to write this just for you guys. Well enjoy.

Sting and Natsu-"Finally shes almost done. Hey stop copying it. Why you little!" starts to fight.

Erza-"Do I hear fighting?"

Gray, Orga, Rufus, Rouge, and Lucy-"Yes you do Erza."

Erza stalks off towards the fighting.

Me-*sweatdrop*"I'm never gonna get a break from their noise."

* * *

It was a cold December night in Magnolia. Lucy was on her way to her guild for the christmas party being held there. It was her first christmas spent at the guild, so it was very special for her. She had already seen holly and a christmas tree being put up the day before at the guid. She couldn't wait to see how it looked now. Yet what she failed to notice while making her way to the guild was a shadow following her. A sudden chill went down her spine and she froze. Turning around, she spotted the shadow dragon slayer of Sabertooth behind her.

**"Ano, is there something you need from me?" **She shakely asked him. He stood there watching her before moving closer. Reaching her, he took a gift out from behind his back and handed it to her. Lucy had a confused look on her face. Slowly, she reached out and took the gift from him. When she opened it, she found a necklace with a key on it. Next to that was a slip of paper saying, "_will you go out with me?"_on it. She looked up at him to find him blushing while looking away from her.

Reaching up she touched his face, turning it to face her. A smile was on her face as she said to her long time crush, **"Yes I'll be your girlfriend Rouge." **A smile spread across his face at her words as he hugged her. A whistle brought them out of their sweet moment. They both looked to see a boatman pointing above their heads. Confused, they both glanced up to find a piece of mistletoe above them. Blushing Lucy looked down at her feet before she felt a hand bring her chin up. Rouge looked at her before slwly moving in and placing his lips over hers. She was frozen for a second before she kissed him back. His lips tasted like black licorice to her while hers tasted like coco to him. After a few minutes, they both pulled apart for breath.

**"Lucy, I love you." **Rouge whispered into her ear. Smiling she placed a peck onto his lips before saying, **"I love you too, Rouge." **There they stood happy that they were finally with the one that they loved.

* * *

Well minna hoped you like it.

Rouge, Sting, Orga, Lucy, Erza, Rufus, Natsu, and Gray- "MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA!"

Me-"MERRY CHRISTMAS! NOW YOU ALL LEAVE MY ROOM SO I CAN SLEEP!" kicks them out.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


End file.
